


Dancing with the peacock

by Yourlocalcookiemonster



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Smut, Smut and Fluff, ereri, mature language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourlocalcookiemonster/pseuds/Yourlocalcookiemonster
Summary: At a masquerade ball, an extremely bored Levi's attention is caught by Erwin's bright-eyed nephew, whose face is mysteriously hidden by a peacock mask.





	Dancing with the peacock

The ballroom was crowded and punctuated with loud, high pitched laughter from the high-born ladies clad in grand gowns and ornaments that coruscated in the dim yet fluorescent glow and the deep rumbles of men attired in flamboyant suits. Everyone had their faces covered with vivid masks, some simple and others elaborate, glittering and with feathers sticking out.

Levi was growing more irritated by the minute. He himself was dressed up in a four piece, black with a grey vest, raven hair slicked back. An elegant black mask with intricate silver markings stood out against his porcelain skin and he ignored the predatory looks some of the women were giving him as he sipped his wine daintily, bored.

“Not enjoying it?”

“Hard to, with only you and your eyebrows for company. You look ridiculous. Did you fall in a tub of glitter?”

Erwin laughed, his golden mask shining. “No, I didn’t. But Levi, I think there’s someone who doesn’t think that _you_ look ridiculous.”

Levi looked to where Erwin was indicating and saw a girl with short strawberry hair and a butterfly mask staring at him. She immediately turned away blushing to giggle with her friend, all the while giving him shy stares.

He sighed and turned away, sloshing his glass of wine when his attention was caught by a crowd of women molesting someone. The poor victim was wearing a suit of midnight blue, tailored to hug his body perfectly, showing off his lean and well-built figure. He was being extremely polite, but Levi noticed the coolness that lay behind his flattery. The man had his back to him.

The man laughed and it sent jolts through Levi. _Wow._

Then he turned and Levi almost stopped breathing.

In the dim lights, his emerald irises shone brilliantly from behind his extravagant peacock mask. Semi-long chocolate locks artfully messy were strewn over his face. When he caught sight of Levi, he flashed him a radiant smile.

“Erwin… who the _fuck_ is that?”

“Hmm? Oh, that’s my nephew.”

“Your **_what_** _?”_

“My nephew. Quite a charming young man, I must say.”

Levi whistled. “Damn… what does he look like?”

Erwin snickered. “Eren, could you come over here?” he called out.

The brunet ambled over, after prying his arms away from one of the ladies trying to court him and Levi took in the way his hips swayed a little as he came closer.

“Hello,” he greeted Levi politely in a surprisingly deep voice.

“Eren, this is Levi Ackerman, a colleague and good friend of mine. Levi, my nephew Eren Jaeger.”

“Pretty bird… sing a little song for me.”

“I’m not much of a singer,” Eren’s eyes sparkled mischievously.

Levi cocked his head to one side. “Oh? Your voice suggests otherwise.”

Erwin cleared his throat. “Excuse me, I seemed to have spotted a friend of mine.” He nodded and Levi watched him walk away gleefully. He rounded on Eren.

“So… Jaeger… German, I guess?”

“Yep.”

“That explains the voice… it could make a woman faint.”

Eren laughed. Levi was beginning to like the way he laughed. “So, peacock… what do you like?”

Eren grinned and bent down slightly, snaking an arm around Levi’s waist. “I like a mysterious well-dressed gentleman with skin like snow and eyes like a storm.”

Levi inhaled. “Not bad… you know how to use your tongue…”

Eren brought his face close to Levi’s ears, so close that Levi felt him brush his lips against it. “I know more than just using my tongue.” He whispered directly into Levi’s ears in a voice so sinfully low that Levi felt another jolt pass through him.

“This room is too damn stuffy and crowded. You know this place, your uncle’s the host… lead me somewhere else.”

“My room?”

Levi stroked Eren’s tie before pulling it and Eren stumbled into him. “That sounds like an offer I can’t refuse.”

.

.

.

“So, Levi…” the room was dark for Eren didn’t switch on the lights, but he turned on a small dull lamp on his nightstand before taking off his and Levi’s blazers. “What would you like to do?” he grinned.

“You.”

He seized the front of Eren’s vest and pulled him down. Eren took Levi’s mask and flung it away, gluing their lips together, directing them towards his bed before stumbling down, Levi on top of him.

Eren’s hands slid underneath Levi, hastily unbuttoning his vest and shirt and Levi sighed in content as he was relieved of his clothes. He shrugged off his shirt which too went towards a dark corner. Eren grabbed him and ran his hands all over Levi’s back. His actions riled Levi, who didn’t bother unbuttoning Eren’s shirt; he ripped it open, feeling the buttons fly everywhere. Reveling in being able to freely touch the other’s smooth skin, he pushed Eren harder into the bed, biting his lower lip and running his thumbs over the brunet’s nipples.

Eren shuddered and Levi pinched one, making Eren gasp and he immediately slid his tongue into the other’s mouth where they both fought, tongues dancing and singing their sweet song. When they ran out of breath, Levi pulled back, panting, and pulled Eren’s mask away, unveiling his face, and gave a low whistle.

“Aren’t you a pretty little peacock…” he muttered, running a finger through Eren’s swollen red lips, examining his face in the lamp’s light. “It’s a crime to be this gorgeous.”

“Then why aren’t you in prison?” Eren asked cheekily.

“Come with me,” Levi pressed their mouths together again, feeling the other’s hand slide down and undo his belt and pull his trousers down. He kicked it off, not breaking the kiss, and felt Eren’s hand tease his length.

“Tch. So impatient…” he tutted and pulled away, reaching for Eren’s tie which was dangling over the edge.

“You need to learn to tame your hands.”

“You need to learn to tame your cock.”

Levi grabbed both of Eren’s wrists tightly and hoisted them over his head. He tied them firmly over the bedpost with the tie, and pinned Eren down with his body. The latter looked amused.

“I’m too hungry.”

“Why, didn’t you eat anything?”

“Didn’t want to.”

“Ok, little peacock. I’ll feed you.”

Levi grinned devilishly before leaning down and kissing Eren with ardor. Then, he slowly moved his lips to the brunet’s adam’s apple, his golden collarbones, past his abs, and finally rested at his navel, nipping and biting the delicate skin there.

Eren gave a low moan, which turned Levi on. The younger male’s body shivered and Levi gave a sharp bite at his lower abdomen. The brunet jerked wildly upwards, but Levi grabbed his hips and pushed him down.

“ _Oh.._ you’re so sensitive, you react at my lightest touch..”

“…Levi…”

“Shh. Not yet…”

He smiled innocently, stroking Eren’s flushed cheeks. Then in one fluid motion, he completely slid off Eren’s dark blue trousers _and_ his boxer briefs, tossing them over the edge, revealing Eren’s hard and glistening cock.

“ _Mmmm….._ Now _this,_ is a meal fit for a king.” He mused, taking in Eren’s curved frame.

Levi slammed himself on Eren’s body, rolling his hips into Eren’s, creating the much wanted friction he was seeking, and jammed their lips together, kissing him with fervor. He just couldn’t get enough.

 " _Mmm…_ " Eren closed his eyes, leaning his head back into the pillows as Levi rolled his hips to the sides pulling away from his kiss, drawing invisible figure eights and rocking his hips up. Eren's breath caught in his throat as he felt Levi's hand fingering inside of his thigh, his fingertips gliding across his skin causing chills to once again rapidly assault his body. After a second of drinking in the sight of Eren, shivering with arousal, he smirked again and placed a finger to the underside of his cock, running it up to the head, smearing the clear liquid dribbling from the slit along his length. Eren shut his eyes, breathing hard and whimpering, letting small gasps and moans escape from his lips. Removing his finger, Levi stringed the liquid between his fingers as he rolled them together waiting for Eren to open is eyes; as he did, he made a show of clearing the liquid from his fingers with the flick of his tongue.

“…Oh damn… _damn,_ you Levi…”

Levi laughed. “You made me hungry… look at you, all tied up and red, just _begging_ to be filled… how could I not resist that body?”

“It’s not fair…” Eren pouted. “I didn’t have anything at all!”

Levi bent low and bit Eren’s lips again. “Alright then, what does my peacock like?”

“Well… I… _OHI_ ” he exclaimed, as Levi shook his head and dipped down, placing a kiss at the head of his cock, sucking gently, and bringing him back to the act taking place. Eren's toes curled as Levi's deft tongue danced across him while his hand curled around the base making slow strokes. Eren struggled, frustrated with being tied up. Levi pinned him firmly on the bed, countering Eren’s squirming with his own body.

“What do you like?”

“… _Oh, you shit…_ I-I like… _AH~_ ” he sang as Levi gripped his cock hard, and stroked it. He let his tongue glide over Eren’s thighs, leaving a hot wet trail that felt like fire to the younger man. Placing tender kisses, he nibbled on them, creating a wondrous pattern of red on the caramel skin everywhere his wicked mouth went.

“Tell me, _Eren~.._ ” Levi caressed the name gently, letting it roll over the tip of his tongue.

“ _BLUEBERRY PARFAIT! Oh…_ oh, _Levi, this is so damn good…”_

“Eren… let me see your eyes, you beautiful peacock…”

Eren obliged and Levi stared at the jewels glowing with the intensity of a wild animal.

“Parfait, huh…” Levi mumbled. “And, what is your favorite part of the parfait?”

“…the…” Eren gasped, breathing hard. Levi hungrily took in the sight of Eren, breathless and wonderfully on display, his flesh rising and falling, glowing in the lamp’s dim glare. He twisted, trying to break his hands free, and squirmed so erotically that he grappled Eren’s head and kissed him fiercely. Eren let him in again and their tongues twirled around as he tilted Eren’s head to deepen the kiss. Breaking away, he held Eren the way he wanted and attacked his shoulders and collarbones, gracing him with his teeth and leaving marks of purple, red and pink all over him.

“You still haven’t told me…”

“…The… c-cream…”

“Oh, the cream is it?”

Levi trailed down to his navel again, and with a bestial smile took almost Eren’s entire length in his mouth. The hot, wet sensation of Levi's mouth made Eren’s toes and fingers curl so hard, his nails dug into his skin. Levi encircled his tongue around the head, hollowing his cheeks, pulling pressure as he flicked his tongue against the slit of his cock forcing Eren's instinctual action of bucking his hips. Eren’s body rolled with waves of pleasure as he moaned loudly.

_“Ohhhh, Le--vi~~"_

_“Mmmm… yes…_ _sing for me peacock, let me hear that_ _lovely_ _voice…”_

“ _"Ahhh! Levi! I-I'm cu-"_  as the moan spilled from his lips, Eren gave another jerk. Just as Levi recognized the signal for Eren's climax he moved his hand harder, feeling the hot emission of liquid stick to his throat as it slid down. He sat up, running his tongue across the brunet’s lips, while Eren opened his eyes just in time to see the scene. A low growl erupted from his throat as finally broke free from his bondage and sat up, pulling Levi up to his lips, kissing him violently. His hands raced through Levi’s inky black tendrils, messing them up and tugging on them as Levi grinded his hips onto the brunet’s, both swaying on the spot.

Levi pushed Eren down again, but this time, the brunet succeeded in taking off the raven’s boxers and stared shamelessly at the older male hovering on top of him. Eren’s fingers dipped around the muscles of Levi's stomach, tracing each line with his fingers, slowly moving to his hips letting his fingers follow the angular muscles down until he found his prize. He ran an individual finger up the raven’s shaft, smiling as he did so, before wrapping his hand around, giving it an experimental jerk. Eren examined Levi's face for a reaction. Satisfied with the raven’s reaction, Eren performed one more stroke around Levi's cock upon hearing his breath hitch.

“…You little shit…enough playing.” Levi pulled back. “Let _me_ take care of you… I trust you have what I want?”

Eren grinned, biting Levi’s ear. “Second drawer, underneath the false bottom.”

A few seconds later, the little bottle was being rubbed between Levi’s palms to warm the gel inside. Eren laid his head against the pillows resigning himself to the direction of Levi, who leaned over his lips, placing a kiss at his jaw before sinking down and pushing a knee between Eren's legs, creating the opening he wanted.

He stretched a hand up to Eren's jaw running his thumb along his chin "Don't worry, I'm gentle...the first time. Relax."

Eren took a deep breath. The lid from the bottle was popped open as the warmed gel spilt easily from the bottle into Levi's palm. Carefully, Levi massaged the gel onto his fingers coating them generously before placing a nip at Eren's inner thigh, circling a finger at the rim of his entrance.

 Eren shut his eyes tightly, loudly gasping from the intrusion as Levi's nimble digit slid into him. Levi placed a kiss just above his navel, before trailing his tongue down in a straight line, flicking it as he reached the head of Eren’s cock. Eren's body quivered as the finger inside him curled and twisted it's way around, widening the area, sending chills rushing over his skin. He began to thrust the long, pale digit in and out, slowly at fist then gradually increasing both the speed and force, twisting it as he did so, noticing the tight pressure pulling at his finger. Eren gripped the satin sheets around him tightly.

Levi's free hand went to his Eren's neck, pulling him in and Eren kissed him as he plunged in another slicked up digit. Eren tried his best to keep himself from digging his fingernails into the snowy flesh of Levi's back but it was getting harder and harder to resist. When Levi's fingers separated from each other, beginning to stretch out the walls, Eren gave a shriek and clutched the muscular back tightly, his nails embossing childlike scrawls into it.

“Gently, my little peacock, it’s alright…”

 _"Ahhh!"_  Eren cried in surprise as bit his lip to suppress the moan from echoing any further.

"Bingo," Levi's eyes shone with a brilliant glimmer as he stared into Eren's emeralds, devious smirk playing at the edges of his lips. He entered a third finger drilling back to Eren's prostate causing Eren to bite back a moan. His thrusts went faster, and harder, making sure to hit the spot over and over just make him squirm and writhe beneath him. Oh, Levi was _definitely_ enjoying this.

He slowed his pace, changing it between sensually slow and hair-rising fast. He made one powerful thrust of his fingers to watch Eren’s reaction.

 _"GOD, LEVI!"_   Eren whined as his hands ripped the satin sheets. Once he realized the noises that had just escaped his lips, he looked horror-struck, but Levi let out a laugh as gave a devilish smirk again.  Levi craned his head and rubbed his fingers against his walls, thrusting in and out, spreading them wider with each thrust. He felt a stinging sensation near his mouth where Eren was biting on his lips and saw scarlet, so he purposely pushed him further into his climax as he felt his muscles clench and tighten around his fingers.

Eren let out a squeak as Levi laughed and connected their lips again, feeling the brunet’s warm soft hands trail all over him greedily. He pulled back, and assaulted Eren’s nipples, taking one in and sucking it with zest, while thoroughly enjoying the ecstasy and euphoria on Eren’s handsome face.

 

“Mmmm… Levi, you’re a lot more interesting than I thought you’d be…”

 

“Oh? Consider me greatly pleased, your highness.”

 

Eren laughed, throwing his head back and the music of his laughter and that alluring voice made Levi go mad. He seized Eren and bit his neck again all over, leaving new marks of claim, all the while roughly tangling his fingers in the soft chocolate locks.

 

 _"Ohh---Le--"_  Eren whimpered

**“You’re so perfect,** " Levi purred. Eren’s wrist twisted as Levi stroked him in perfect rhythm with his thrusts pushing Eren over the edge one last time.

 

" _Don't stop, Levi, OH DAMN!~~~_ " his name tumbled off Eren's lips as he pushed through his final climax, and his back curved gracefully in an arc.

Levi himself shivered as he too reached his climax a few seconds later. He pulled out, collapsing onto the left side of the bed, panting heavily, sweat beading down his face.

 

He had forgotten the condom, shit. Oh well, he could just clean their mess up later.

 

He pulled Eren into an embrace, letting his body soak into the other male’s skin.

 

“Hey… hey, you alright?”

 

“…I’m spectacular…” Eren smiled, digging deeper into Levi’s chest, nuzzling his head against him.

 

“Not bad… not bad at all… no wonder your uncle’s still single, do you lure all the ladies away from him?”

 

Eren burst out laughing again and Levi instinctively pulled him closer, relaxing in the warmth of the brunet’s body.

 

“So… Eren… how many people have you had?”

 

“Me? Oh, just one.”

 

“What?” Levi was shocked. “I thought there’d be a huge fucking _queue_ for you…”

 

“Yeah, well… I had this guy once… he was nice for a while, and then I got dumped.”

 

Levi looked at him incredulously. “Are you serious? Who in their right mind would dump _you?_ ”

 

Eren smiled bitterly. “I try not to think about it. But enough me, Levi. Tell me about you… are you available?” he asked, playfully booping the tip of Levi’s nose with his finger.

 

 Levi took him in: as gorgeous and stunning as he was, Eren looked ridiculously adorable, curled up into Levi’s chest like that. His eyes shone brightly and the raven’s mind focused on the softness of the male’s body, and his finger gently stroking his back.

 

“I’ve had one too… and he was fantastic…”

 

“Only one? Woah, I didn’t expect that. Tell me more about him…”

 

“He’s beautiful… and he’s sweet as well. And charming, and has a big mouth… really cheeky, but he’s an interesting person to be around with… I like him…”

 

“Ok…” Levi didn’t fail to notice the way Eren’s smile faltered slightly and he looked a tiny bit disappointed, but he bounced back again.

“Tell me more about yourself..”

“I hate crowds… and parties, especially balls. I like making shit-jokes and I’m really annoying and a difficult person to put up with…”

“I don’t think so, Levi. You’re quite nice.”

“That’s what you think.”

“No, you really are…” Eren spoke earnestly. “I was observing you earlier today, and I was… intrigued… I wanted to get to know you better, and… I was trying really hard to pluck up the courage to talk to you, but… well, seeing how so many people were making a fool of themselves around you, I didn’t want you to think the same of me…”

He poked Levi’s cheek and kissed him again, gently. There was no lust or desire in his actions, but only an innocent sweetness and Levi longed for more of it.

“Your boyfriend’s a really lucky guy…”

“Yeah… or rather, I’m the lucky one. So, you want to meet up on Saturday?”

Eren looked confused. “What for?”

“Well, I like taking my boyfriend out on dates.”

Eren’s eyes widened and he didn’t speak for a moment, simply gaping at Levi.

“I’m not taking no for an answer.”

Eren beamed, his smile so wide that Levi was entranced by it and he realized that as much as he liked their antics that night, making Eren smile like that appealed to him more.

“Sure.”

Levi ruffled his hair. “Great, but now I want to sleep. I’m exhausted. So, peacock, sing me a little song.”

“I’m not that good at singing, Levi.”

Levi leaned over to place another kiss.

“Perhaps not. But your voice is music to _my_ ears.”  

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT This is the first time I've written such a kinky smut story, OMG OMFG  
> I can't believe it  
> OMG  
> *faints*  
> Do you guys like it?


End file.
